


Keeping A Diary For Thousands Of Years Is Hard Work

by sophia_sol



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Languages and Linguistics, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol





	Keeping A Diary For Thousands Of Years Is Hard Work

Methos looked at the page of handwriting in front of him and frowned. It was tedious sometimes, keeping up with modern styles, in this as in everything else. Some days it was all he could do to remember which writing system was in vogue. His hands itched to transcribe the familiar shapes from his youngest remembered days; hieroglyphs, they were called now. A version of the Roman alphabet had been around for well over two thousand years now, and he still wasn't happy with it. So...uninteresting, by comparison. Meaningless, almost, despite the perfect ease with which he could understand it. But hieroglyphs gave a document a sense of cosmic importance, even when used for something so mundane as a diary.

Sometimes he would give in, and write entries in a long-dead language, savouring the look of it on the page. But by the next day he always returned to the Roman alphabet. It was too easy, otherwise, to live for the past. He had to focus on the now, or there was no reason to keep living. The past was past and could never return.


End file.
